Imminent Danger
by lakergirl4life
Summary: Jason's open invitation to danger has Brenda second guessing her choice. Brazen


"Wow," Brenda said, still a little dazed from the news.

"This is good, right?" Jason asked as he helped Brenda sit down.

"Yes – of course it's good," Brenda insisted. "We're having a baby – and he's healthy, perfectly healthy, that's the important thing - he's healthy." So maybe she had wanted a daughter, but there was time for that. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy this pregnancy. She had plenty of time to worry about another one later.

"I know you wanted a girl," Jason said. He had to admit that he had wanted a daughter too, he wanted to have a little girl with Brenda's face and smile. He wanted to spoil her, but he was also excited about having a son. Boys were easier than girls. He knew what to do with boys, he was always a little out of the loop whenever he dealt with girls. Carly and Johnny's daughter, Madeline, always managed to keep him on his toes.

"We'll figure that out later," Brenda said and motioned for Jason to sit down next to her. When it was all said and done, she and Jason wanted to have four kids. But before they started on the next three, they had to finish this one. "There's something else we have to figure out first."

"Now?" Jason asked. "Right now?" He couldn't believe that Brenda wanted to do this right this second.

Brenda nodded, "You promised," Brenda said and rested her hand on her stomach.

"I didn't think you would want to do this the second we got home from the doctor's office," Jason said, resting his hand on top of Brenda's. He knew they needed to pick out a name. He also knew his wife would have dozens, if not hundreds of ideas in mind. Part of the reason he had put this off until now, was because he didn't want to spend time arguing over a name that wouldn't be applicable anyway. So he told Brenda that after they found out if they were having a boy or a girl, they could pick a name. That argument held up for a few months because Brenda wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise. But she'd finally given in, because she didn't want to have the baby and not have a name picked out. So they found out they were having a son and less than an hour later, Brenda wanted to pick names. He thought that before they did that, she'd want to spend the afternoon going over paint samples and furniture choices.

"Will you get me my attaché case?" Brenda asked. "It's by the desk."

"Yeah, sure," Jason said and got up and handed Brenda her case. She immediately started rifling through it. He sat down again, taking a moment to smile at Brenda. She was about seven months along, and pregnancy certainly agreed with her. Some women were worn down by pregnancy. But not Brenda – if anything, her pregnancy seemed to energize her and if possible she was even more beautiful. Brenda noticed Jason looking at her and she smiled back. Jason leaned forward and kissed the top of Brenda's head and lowered his voice, "I love you."

Brenda reached up to touch the side of Jason's face, "I love you too," Brenda whispered. She started to pull away then changed her mind, giving Jason a quick kiss. "Okay, names." Brenda handed Jason a sheet of paper. "Here."

"You made a list?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Brenda said. "Every time I read something or watched a movie – I'd find myself focusing in on the names." If Jason thought she was weird about making a list, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him that this was the short list - the best of the best. She also had a similar list of girls names.

Jason quickly scanned the sheet of paper, "I'm vetoing James, William and Richard," Jason said. Some of the names he was indifferent to and some were awful. He wasn't sure if Brenda was serious about all these names, but the three he just named were definite possibilities.

"What's wrong with those names?" Brenda defensively asked, snatching back her list. "Those are good names!" She'd carefully considered each and every name, eliminating all the bad names. These were her top choices.

"James is a Quartermaine family name," Jason reminded Brenda. "I don't like William, it's too formal and I don't think you want our kid called Ricky."

Brenda frowned, "I guess," Brenda said. She supposed Jason was right about William and Richard. She really liked the names, but the diminutives of those weren't so great. "What about the other names?"

"David is okay," Jason said.

"Yeah, I thought of you when I picked that name," Brenda said. "So Dave, huh?"

"Maybe," Jason said.

"We could always go with Jason," Brenda suggested. Jason wasn't really thrilled about naming their baby after someone. He wanted the baby to have his own identity and not be associated with a namesake. She knew that there was only one person that Jason would agree to name their baby after and that was Lila. Other than that, any other name that was 'taken' by anyone they knew was off-limits and that included themselves.

"Bren," Jason protested. "I told you – "

"I know, I know," Brenda said. "I was just hoping you had changed your mind."

"No, I haven't," Jason said.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to change your mind?" Brenda asked and moved her hand to the back of Jason's neck.

Jason laughed softly, "Not now," Jason said. "Maybe next time?"

Brenda moved her hand to Jason's face and traced the outline of his lips with her finger, "Next time we talk about this or next time we have a baby?" Brenda asked.

Jason took a deep breath and reached for Brenda's hand, "You're trying to distract me," Jason said.

"Trying?" Brenda asked and pulled her hand away. "That means it's not working."

"Later, okay?" Jason said and quickly kissed Brenda before she got mad. The past few weeks she'd gone from not being angry to being extremely angry in a matter of a few minutes. He didn't want to spend the rest of the day apologizing for doing nothing other than disagreeing with her.

"Okay, later," Brenda said. "Now back to Dave – "

"You know, I have an idea for a name," Jason said. David wasn't a bad name, he just had a better name in mind. Maybe not a better name, but when paired with Dave - their kid could have a great name.

"Really?" Brenda asked, surprised that Jason had a name in mind. He'd shown more than a passing interest in her pregnancy, but there were two things he wasn't really interested in - names and nursery preparations. On second thought, it's not that Jason wasn't interested - he had an opinion, he just wasn't interested in the planning stages. "What?"

"More like a middle name," Jason said. "I don't think it's right for a first name." He thought it'd make a great first name, but he knew that Brenda wouldn't. His best shot was to lobby his suggestion for the middle name. "You know what, on second thought – "

"Just tell me," Brenda said. She didn't see why Jason was being so hesitant. "Please."

"You have to promise me something first," Jason said. He wasn't really sure how his name suggestion would go over. There was a great possibility that she'd hate it. "You have to promise to keep an open mind." There was an even greater possibility that he'd have to agree to a first name he hated just to get the middle name he wanted.

Brenda laughed, "You know – we always have this conversation," Brenda said. "But usually it's me asking you to keep an open mind."

"Bren – "

"Okay, I promise," Brenda said. "Tell me your name."

"Just remember that you promised – "

"I know, I promised, just tell me!" Brenda insisted.

"Danger," Jason quietly said.

Danger. She must've heard Jason wrong. Maybe he said Ranger, not Danger. Not that Ranger was any better. Brenda shook her head, Jason definitely said Danger. "Danger?" Brenda asked. "You want to name our baby Danger?"

"No – yes," Jason said. He did, he thought Danger would be a great name for their son - a great middle name, an even better first name but he'd settle for a middle name.

"Jason!" Brenda exclaimed and hit him on the arm. "That's a horrible name. I can't believe you want to name the baby Danger."

"Hey!" Jason said. "You promised that you'd think about it."

"I did," Brenda said. "I thought you said Danger then I thought I misheard you and thought you said Ranger. I realized you meant Danger and now I'm saying no."

"You could spend more than five seconds thinking about it," Jason said.

"Like you did my names?" Brenda asked.

"Is that what this is about?" Jason asked. "I don't like your names so you're saying no to the one name I picked?"

Brenda groaned, "No, this isn't what this is about. Jason, if we name our son Danger - everyone's going to make fun of him," Brenda said. "Why stop at Danger? Why not hold off on Danger until we have twins? We can name them Danger and Enforcer. Or wait! Maybe we'll have triplets, and we can name them Enforcer, Danger and Hitman." Brenda started crying, "Jason, names are really important - do you really want to name our baby Danger?"

Jason brushed the tears from Brenda's face, "Middle name," Jason said. "Just the middle name. I thought Danger would be a cool name. No one's going to make fun of a kid named Danger." His kid wasn't going to get picked on by anyone, but he might as well give the kid a name he could live up to.

"No one's going to pick on a kid named Morgan," Brenda said as she wiped her eyes.

"Plus, all the girls will love it," Jason said.

Brenda rolled her eyes, "You know, the baby isn't even born and you're already trying to get him girls," Brenda said. "David Morgan. David Danger Morgan - " Brenda paused as she said the name in her head a few times. "Oh - hmm." On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a horrible idea. It was certainly unique.

"Is this a good hmm?" Jason asked.

"You realize, that a middle name of Danger is like an open invitation to danger?" Brenda asked. "As for Danger Morgan - "

"Is that a yes?" Jason asked.

"Maybe," Brenda said. She had to admit, that Danger was a pretty cool name. "Danger doesn't go with every name. It doesn't really go with Dave."

"No, it doesn't," Jason said.

"You know, it kind of goes with Jason," Brenda said. Jason Morgan and danger went hand in hand, so naturally Jason Danger Morgan rolled off her tongue. "Jason Danger Morgan." Brenda smiled, "You know out of every name I can think of - it goes with Jason the most."

"Brenda, we talked about this," Jason said.

"I know," Brenda said. "You want Danger - I want Jason. Compromise, honey."

"I don't want to name our son after me," Jason said.

"Jason or James?" Brenda asked. Danger wasn't as bad as she originally thought, but it was unorthodox enough that she could hold out for a first name she wanted. "That's the only way I'm going to agree with Danger."

"Sure there's nothing I can do to persuade you?" Jason asked, pushing Brenda's hair aside so he could kiss her neck.

"That's a start," Brenda said.

"A start?" Jason said. "Just a start?"

"How do you feel about Edward?" Brenda asked. There was no way in hell she was naming their son Edward, but she'd support it for argument's sake. "Or Alan?" Brenda smiled and laughed, "Or we could go with Edward Alan, how bout that?" Brenda laughed, "Or how about Edward Alan Danger? Edward will have a fit."

Jason groaned, he was fighting a losing battle and if there was one thing he'd learned from four years of marriage - it was to know when to give in. "No one better call our kid Junior." Technically, the kid wouldn't be a junior but with the same first and last name most people would assume he was.

"No one's not going to call our baby Junior," Brenda promised. "Besides, Danger is his middle name." Brenda placed her hand on her stomach, "Did you hear all that Sweetheart? We're naming you after your daddy."

Jason placed his hand over Brenda's, "But with a really cool middle name," Jason added.

THE END


End file.
